


Routine

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [24]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Routine

Timeframe: Zapped  
Theme: Routine (challenge number 6)

Elizabeth never quite realized just how many of her routines revolved around Jack. On the streets, they were always together for safety, and then after coming to Space Patrol Delta Headquarters after accepting the responsibility of the spandex, the habit continued as they tried to become adjusted to their new lives. 

Usually her day started off with Syd, then flipped to ‘tagging along’ with Jack, and then trading off to spar with Sky after lunch. Usually later in the afternoon, she became frustrated with the blue rangers’ attitude and behavior, and spent the late afternoon with Bridge and Boom in the lab. After being relieved of duty in the night, you could often find her in the commons room with her boyfriend. 

But after the vicious snarling match that they had found themselves in, Z couldn’t bring herself to linger too long in his presence. She was so angry and hurt by what was said, on both their sides, to trust herself to remain civil for too long in her presence. So the easiest manner to deal with that problem was to just stay away. After her temper finally simmered down a bit, she started missing the comfort of her old routines, and most importantly, the comfort of a certain Red Ranger. 

But words said can never be taken back, and it was too hard on either one to push themselves past that barrier. Even when they realized that the stress was pushing the team to its limits, one would leave when the other walked into the room. 

So their routines changed. Now instead of a harmonious waltz through the day, their schedules were as jarring and abrupt as the heavy metal music some of C-squad listened to. Instead of spending the day exploring her abilities, Z confined herself to the training rooms, pushing herself to the brink of exhaustion, demanding the appropriate punishment from her body. If she forced herself through the torture long enough and firmly enough, her mind often retreated, leaving her at peace for a couple of hours. After her body finally pleaded for mercy, sleep granted her small favors by leaving her in a very deep, un-dreaming peace. 

Jack submitted himself to a similar rigorous schedule, constantly hovering in the Command Center, much to the dismay of Kat, and amusement from Cruger. To be fair, his leadership started blossoming under the careful guidance of the Sirian, but the scientist noticed the strained relations in the team dynamics, and oftentimes bit her tongue to keep from saying anything to Cruger or the B-Squad. According to Sam, this was part of the past that was still decent and acceptable…and almost necessary. He refused to say why, but he made absolutely no attempt to mediate or intervene, so she felt no need to either. 

But she still worried, watching as the Rangers settled into a new, more disharmonious schedule.


End file.
